Kamen Riders' Main Forms
In certain Kamen Rider Series, there are Riders that can alternate between forms to analyze their opponents fighting style to find out their weaknesses and gain an advantage in combat. These sets of forms usually include a Rider's default form, while some others include a base that gives access to alternate forms that offer slight advantages over the base form, such as added strength in return for lowered speed, etc. All Riders with certain form sets are listed here. Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black RX **Black RX (Main) **Roborider **Biorider Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Black RX (Main) Lmesvjx1.jpg|RX Roborider 4876395900_c7163d2404.jpg|RX Biorider Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Growing Form (Base) **Mighty Form (Main) **Dragon Form **Pegasus Form **Titan Form Krk-KuugaGF.png|Kuuga Growing Form (Base) Krk-Kuuga.png|Kuuga Mighty Form (Main) Krk-KuugaDF.png|Kuuga Dragon Form Krk-KuugaPF.png|Kuuga Pegasus Form Krk-KuugaTF.png|Kuuga Titan Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form (Base/Main) **Storm Form **Flame Form Kra-Agito.png|Agito Ground Form (Base/Main) Kra-AgitoSF.png|Agito Storm Form Kra-AgitoFF.png|Agito Flame Form Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider TheBee **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Drake **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Sasword **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form Krk-KabutoMF.jpg|Kabuto Masked Form Krk-Kabuto.jpg|Kabuto Rider Form Krk-GatackMF.jpg|Gatack Masked Form Krk-Gatack.jpg|Gatack Rider Form Krk-TheBeeMF.jpg|TheBee Masked Form Krk-TheBee.jpg|TheBee Rider Form Krk-DrakeMF.jpg|Drake Masked Form Krk-Drake.jpg|Drake Rider Form Krk-SaswordMF.jpg|Sasword Masked Form Krk-Sasword.jpg|Sasword Rider Form Krk-DarkKabutoMF.jpg|Dark Kabuto Masked Form Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|Dark Kabuto Rider Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Plat Form (Base) **Sword Form (Main) **Rod Form **Axe Form **Gun Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zeronos Altair Form (Main) **Zeronos Vega Form Imagine014.JPG|Den-O Plat Form (Base) Den-O-sword.jpg|Den-O Sword Form (Main) Den-O-rodform.jpg|Den-O Rod Form Den-O-axeform.jpg|Den-O Ax Form DEn-O-gun.jpg|Den-O Gun Form Kamen_Rider_Zeronos_Altair_Form.jpg|Zeronos Altair Form Den-O-ZeronosVega.jpg|Zeronos Vega Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva ** Kiva Form (Main) **Garulu Form **Bassha Form **Dogga Form *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode (This form is also known as "Proto-Ixa") **Burst Mode Kamen_Rider_Kiva.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form (Main) Kamen_Rider_Kiva_Garulu_Form.jpg|Kiva Garulu Form Kamen_Rider_Kiva_Bashaa_Form.jpg|Kiva Bassha Form Kamen_Rider_Kiva_Dogga_Form.jpg|Kiva Dogga Form Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode.jpg|Ixa Save Mode Kamen Rider Ixa Burst Mode.jpg|Ixa Burst Mode Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Ride Decade (Main) **Kamen Ride Kuuga **Kamen Ride Agito **Kamen Ride Ryuki **Kamen Ride Faiz **Kamen Ride Blade **Kamen Ride Hibiki **Kamen Ride Kabuto **Kamen Ride Den-O **Kamen Ride Kiva DCD.png|Kamen Ride Decade (Main) KRD-Decade_Kuuga.jpg|Kamen Ride Kuuga KRD-Decade_Agito.jpg|Kamen Ride Agito KRD-Decade_Ryuki.jpg|Kamen Ride Ryuki KRD-Decade_Faiz.jpg|Kamen Ride Faiz KRD-Decade_Blade.jpg|Kamen Ride Blade KRD-Decade_Hibiki.jpg|Kamen Ride Hibiki KRD-Decade_Kabuto.jpg|Kamen Ride Kabuto KRD-Decade_Den-O.jpg|Kamen Ride Den-O KRD-Decade_Kiva.jpg|Kamen Ride Kiva Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker (Main) ***CycloneMetal ***CycloneTrigger **HeatMetal ***HeatJoker ***HeatTrigger **LunaTrigger ***LunaJoker ***LunaMetal KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerForm.jpg|Double CycloneJoker (Main) KamenRiderDoubleCycloneMetalForm.jpg|Double CycloneMetal KamenRiderDoubleCycloneTriggerForm.jpg|Double CycloneTrigger KamenRiderDoubleHeatJokerForm.jpg|Double HeatJoker KamenRiderDoubleHeatMetalForm.jpg|Double HeatMetal KamenRiderDoubleHeatTriggerForm.jpg|Double HeatTrigger KamenRiderDoubleLunaJokerForm.jpg|Double LunaJoker KamenRiderDoubleLunaMetalForm.jpg|Double LunaMetal KamenRiderDoubleLunaTriggerForm.jpg|Double LunaTrigger Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo (Main) **Gatakiriba Combo **Latoratah Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Shauta Combo KamenRiderOOOTatobaForm.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo (Main) KamenRiderOOOGatakiribaForm.jpg|OOO Gatakiriba Combo KamenRiderOOOLatorartahForm.jpg|OOO Latorartah Combo KamenRiderOOOSagohzoForm.jpg|OOO Sagohzo Combo Screen_shot_2011-05-03_at_10.33.06_PM.png|OOO Shauta Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States (Base/Main) **Elek States **Fire States Kamen_Rider_Fourze_Base_State.png|Fourze Base States (Base/Main) Kamen_Rider_Fourze_Elek_State.png|Fourze Elek States Kamen_Rider_Fourze_Fire_State.jpg|Fourze Fire States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style (Main) **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style *Kamen Rider Beast **Lion Style (Base/Main) **Falco Mant **Chameleo Mant **Buffa Mant **Dolphi Mant WizardFlameStyle.png|Wizard Flame Style (Main) WizardWaterStyle.png|Wizard Water Style WizardHurricaneStyle.png|Wizard Hurricane Style WizardLandStyle.png|Wizard Land Style Beast Lion Style.png|Beast Lion Style (Base/Main) Beast Falcon Mant.png|Beast Falco Mant Beast Chameleon Mant.png|Beast Chameleo Mant KRWi-Buffa.jpg|Beast Buffa Mant Beast Dolphi Mant.png|Beast Dolphi Mant Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms